1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to caps for containers usable for storage and dispensing of liquids and particulate solids, and more particularly concerns caps of the type that are capable of dispensing a stored liquid or particulate solid in a measured amount that may be selected by the user without removal from the container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are presently available a number of caps for containers that may be used to store liquids, such as detergents, and particulate solids. In addition, available caps may be capable of use for dispensing a measured portion of the liquid or particulate solid, by removal of the cap from the container, pouring the desired amount of liquid or particulate solid into the cap while disposed in an inverted position, and then pouring the liquid or particulate solid from the cap.
More recently, measuring dispensing caps have been developed that are capable of conveniently dispensing a measured portion of a liquid or particulate solid from a container without removal of the cap from the container, with the volume of material to be dispensed selected by the user to be any volume up to a maximum volume, and simultaneously preventing the remaining stored material from being dispensed or spilled during the dispensing operation. Examples are to be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,020,699; and 6,041,979.
The known measuring dispensing caps are often formed from the assembly of several constituent parts that are each separately molded and require substantial time for assembly. Further, the known measuring dispensing caps often omit any over-cap that might inhibit tampering with the contents of the container prior to purchase and protect the measuring dispensing portions of the cap.
A measuring dispensing cap of the present invention is formed from merely two pieces that are telescopically received into a nesting relationship that permits the movement of one piece relative to the other to achieve the measuring and dispensing functions of the cap. The cap has a body including a sidewall defining a cylindrical chamber having an open first end. The body also has an end wall coupled to the body sidewall that defines a partially closed second end of the chamber. The body end wall includes an axial opening and a non-axial opening. The cap also has a protruding flange portion that is adapted for attachment to a mouth of a container that provides an opening into the container interior. The body also includes an aperture in the housing sidewall through which material can flow from the container into the measuring dispensing cap. The body preferably also includes an integral over-cap that is coupled to the body for movement between an open position, permitting material to be dispensed through the body end wall non-axial opening, and a closed position covering the body end wall.
A measuring dispensing cap of the present invention also includes an insert telescopically received into open first end of the cylindrical chamber. The insert has a peripheral wall portion specifically dimensioned to conform to the cylindrical housing interior surface so as to permit rotation of the insert within the housing. A first insert end wall coupled to the peripheral wall portion includes a protruding portion extending through the axial opening in the body end wall. An aperture is provided in the insert peripheral wall portion for alignment with the body sidewall aperture to permit the interior of the insert to be filled with material from the container to which the measuring dispensing cap is connected. The first insert end wall also includes a non-axial opening positioned for alignment with the body non-axial opening only when the insert is suitably positioned with respect to the body to permit dispensing of any material from within the insert. A second insert end wall is coupled to the insert peripheral wall portion opposite the insert first insert end wall. The second insert end wall is preferably integrally molded with the remainder of the insert to minimize assembly. The integral assembly can be in the form of an integral hinge portion that permits the displacement of the second insert end wall from an initial molded position to a closed position coupling the second insert end wall to the perimeter of the insert peripheral wall portion.
The body of a measuring dispensing cap of the present invention generally includes an integral hinge coupling the over-cap to a side point on the cap, preferably to the body flange portion. Further, the flange includes a collar portion that has an interior surface having coupling elements for coupling the body to a container opening. The coupling elements can be in the form of an inwardly extending screw thread for cooperative engagement with a similar thread included on a finish portion of the container mouth. The coupling elements can also take the form of a bayonet coupling or similar tang structure for engagement with a suitably formed container mouth. The axial opening in the body end wall includes preferably includes an inwardly projecting ridge than can engage the insert portion of the cap to retain the insert in a fully nested position, yet permit the insert to be rotated within the body portion to effect the filling and dispensing operation of the cap. The protruding axial portion of the insert preferably includes an outwardly projecting rim that can engage the inwardly projecting ridge in the axial opening of the body end wall. During assembly the cooperative engagement of the projecting rim and ridge typically will cause an audible sound signifying the completed assembly of the two elements together.
Once assembled, the insert can be manually rotated with respect to the body portion to a first position wherein the insert peripheral wall opening is aligned with the body sidewall aperture to permit the interior of the insert to be filled with material from the container to which the measuring dispensing cap is connected. Preferably the end walls of the body and insert are sufficiently transparent so that the filling operation can be viewed through the end walls of the body and insert. When the interior of the insert is sufficiently filled, the insert can be rotated to a second position wherein the non-axial openings in the end walls of the insert and body portion are aligned, thus permitting the contents of the insert to be dispensed. Finally, the insert can be rotated to a third position where neither set of openings is aligned so that the contents of the container can be sealed. A further seal can be achieved by moving the over-cap into position over the end walls of the body and insert portions.
One feature of the present invention is the integral over-cap that has the advantage of being moldable simultaneously with the body portion. This integral molding eliminates separate handling of the over-cap and provides an increased measure of protection for the dispensing mechanism during filling, assembly and transport of a container on which the invention is used. After purchase by the ultimate consumer, the integral over-cap can be easily separated, if desired, from the remainder of the body by severing the joining hinge to form a convenient conveyance of the material dispensed from the container to the point of use.
Another feature of the present invention is the integral second insert end wall that has the advantage of being integrally coupled to the insert peripheral wall portion. This integral molding again eliminates separate handling of the second insert end wall and ensures similar molding conditions for the mating portions of the insert second end wall and insert peripheral wall, which increases conformity of the mating portions during initial assembly, and similar aging characteristics during use by the ultimate consumer.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following disclosure of a preferred embodiment of the present invention exemplifying the best mode of the invention. The following disclosure references the accompanying drawings illustrating the preferred embodiment.